Hazelnut Coffee and Rachel Berry Hugs
by allthebrokenpieces
Summary: In which Quinn surprises Rachel with a visit and they see each other for the first time in New York. Requested by Anon on tumblr. One-shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It's owned by Fox and RIB. Blah blah blah.**

**AN: I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are my own.**

**AN #2: This is for the Anon on tumblr. His/her prompt was: The first time that Quinn and Rachel see each other in New York. So Anon, here you go. I hope you like it. :) Let me mind you, this is the product of no sleep whatsoever. So if some part don't make sense, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**Hazelnut Coffee and Rachel Berry Hugs**

Quinn knew that she'd have to put her metro pass to use at some point. That's why she bought them, for her and Rachel to keep in touch. Quinn's slightly nervous, but she's not sure why. She can still remember the last time that she saw Rachel. It's been a couple of months since Rachel got on that train to New York. Quinn figures that they've both had time to settle down and get used to their surrounds.

Her surroundings have been welcoming at least. Quinn feels at home at Yale. There's no one to judge her, no one to order her around. No one to give her the pitying looks for being pregnant at 16. No one to judge her for her sexual preferences. She can just _be_. It doesn't matter if her last name is Fabray at Yale, she can just be Quinn. And that might possibly be the best thing that Quinn has ever done. She just feels _free_.

Quinn takes a deep breath before heading to the train station. This was it. She was going to visit Rachel for the first time in months. It's not like Rachel hasn't tried to visit her, because she has. Quinn just always finds ways to stop her from coming to visit. Quinn knew that she wasn't ready to see Rachel those times. Quinn wasn't sure of herself those times. Quinn couldn't see Rachel while she was still hiding who she was. It wouldn't be fair to herself or to Rachel. But, now she could. Because Quinn wasn't hiding anymore. Quinn knows who she is and she knows what she wants, and that just so happens to be Rachel. She just hopes that Rachel wants her as well.

It makes sense though that Quinn has feelings for Rachel, when Quinn actually thinks about it. All of those times when she bullied Rachel in high school, she was just acting like a five-year-old boy with a crush. Quinn drew _pornographic pictures_ of Rachel in the girls' bathroom. She always defeminised Rachel ever chance that she got. Quinn wonders if Rachel actually noticed. She groans at the thought. Back then, Quinn felt that if she saw Rachel as more of a man, it would make it okay that she had feelings for her. Her father would have given her hell if he had known. Pssh. Her father. What a pathetic waste of a fucking life form. Sometimes, Quinn still can't believe that she is biologically related to _him_.

But, whatever. That chapter of her life is good and done. She doesn't waste her breath on _him_ anymore. If he doesn't want to accept her for who she is and be a part of her life, then so be it. To hell with him.

As Quinn boards the train, she wonders how Rachel will react when she sees her for the first time in months. She wonders if she should have told Rachel that she was coming to visit. Fuck. What if Rachel doesn't like her surprise? What if Rachel hates it? Quinn shakes her head of those negative thoughts. Quinn takes the empty seat in the back and scoots to the window. She looks out of the window as the train begins to move. New Haven becomes a blur in her vision as the train sets off towards New York.

Quinn still can't believe it. She always knew that Rachel would make it, but she never expected herself to set foot out of Lima. And here she was now, a freshman at _Yale_. She hopes Rachel will be happy to see her, because she knows that she'll be happy to see Rachel again. For the first time in _months_. She can barely keep her giddiness inside. Quinn sighs happily as she reaches puts her headphones in and lets Ben Gibbard's smooth voice lull her to sleep. Come to think of it, she would follow Rachel into the dark if Rachel asked her to.

* * *

Two hours later, Quinn stands tall in front of the NYADA building. She knows that she has no idea where Rachel's room is or how to even get to the dorms, but maybe she'll get lucky and stumble by it. Heh. Right. Like Quinn has ever been lucky. Quinn sighs. Maybe she should have thought about this more thoroughly. Hmm. She wonders. Rachel will probably be waking up right now. Quinn knows that Rachel has a serious coffee addiction that she won't admit to. Quinn commences her search for the nearest coffee shop.

Mmm, Quinn loves her some hazelnut coffee. It's just like the perfect combination of hazel and nut. Quinn thinks that it's a gift from the gods. She grasps both her and Rachel's coffee in both of her hands and heads back to the NYADA building. Now if only she could find Rachel before her coffee chil-

"Hey!" Quinn exclaims as the person she ran into causes her to drop both her and Rachel's coffee. Quinn mourns for her spilt coffee. Goodbye sweet hazelnut, you will be heavily missed.

"You're the one who ran into me! You need to watch where you're walking... Quinn?" Quinn still focused on mourning the loss of her coffee pays no attention to the person she ran into until she heard her name being called. She brings her eyes up from the ground to settle on the tiny girl in front of her. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the girl. She quickly thinks of something to say.

"Rach? Hey, long time no see, huh? What brings you around these parts...?" Quinn trails off blushing embarrassingly once she sees the look that Rachel is giving her. Quinn just brings her eyes back to split coffee on the ground. Sweet, sweet hazelnut. Quinn can still taste it in her mouth. Hmm. She wonders if Rachel tastes like hazelnut. Mmm.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Quinn? This coffee shop is a long way out from New Haven." Rachel says smirking at Quinn. Quinn snaps out of her own world and concentrates on what Rachel just said. Quinn can feel her cheek heat up in embarrassment. She rubs the back of her neck nervously, before speaking up.

"I just wanted to see you. It feels like it's been forever." Quinn mumbles. Rachel's smirk turns into a wide grin at Quinn's words. Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her into a long-awaited hug.

"I missed you too, Quinn." Rachel mumbles into Quinn's shoulder. Though it was hard to make out, Quinn understood and pulled Rachel in closer. It's been too damn long without a Rachel Berry hug.

"I, uh, kinda bought you coffee, Rach. You know, since you're addicted to it and all." Quinn says and shudders when she realized that she sounded way too much like the Giant for her own good. Rachel shrugs in response, her arms still wrapped around Quinn.

"Are you going to let me go any time soon, Rach?" queries Quinn, only to receive another shrug from Rachel in response. Quinn sighs good-naturedly and continues to hold Rachel.

The first thing that Quinn realizes is that Rachel fits perfectly against her like a puzzle piece. The second thing that Quinn realizes is that she doesn't ever want to go that long without seeing Rachel again. If it was up to her, she'd see Rachel as much as possible. With the way that Rachel is acting, Quinn doesn't think that Rachel will mind either. Hmm. She wonders. With the way that Rachel is holding onto her, she might just feel the same way. Mmm. Quinn would definitely like that. Almost as much as she likes hazelnut coffee. Hmm. Maybe even more than hazelnut coffee. Quinn will just have to ask her later when she gets the chance.

For now, she'll just continue to hold onto Rachel.


End file.
